Aoshi's Last Chance
by nikolajstark
Summary: Aoshi Shinomori, the current leader of the Oniwaban group was given the responsibility to look after the young granddaughters of the past commander, Ayumi and Misao. And as the two grow older, he slowly develops affections to Misao's older sister, Ayumi. However, things will get as an incident with the Sanada will happen. Will Aoshi see Ayumi again?
1. Epilouge

Aoshi looked at his father who was covered with sweat right now. He was going back and forth in the room and was like searching for something.

"Father? What are you looking for?" he asked him. The forty year old man stopped and looked at him.

"The wife of the commander's son has just given birth." His father answered him. Their family is a member of one of the most famous ninja groups in Kyoto. And one day when he will also become an adult he will be an official member of the famous group.

"Aoi-san and Hiro-san will have a baby?" he asked again.

"Yes. Aoi-san gave birth to a healthy baby girl. That's why I'm getting ready now. I will go there to congratulate the new parents. Do you want to come with me?"

"Hai!" he answered and hurriedly followed his father.

_Makimachi's Residence_

Aoshi followed his father as they were walking fast toward the last room of the huge mansion which also served as the headquarters of the Oniwaban ninjas.

The door was opened before his father could even touch it. They were welcomed by the fresh scent of cherry blossoms. And on the center of the room laying on the futon was Aoi-san, holding a baby.

"Good evening Kazue. I didn't expect that you will be coming." Hiro-san greeted his father. And then his eyes focused on him and smiled. The family of the current leader was really kind and also treated them as a family.

"You also brought Aoshi with you. Please sit. I will wake Aoi." He said gently and touched the shoulders of his wife. Aoi-san's eyes slowly opened. She sat up so and kissed the baby's forehead.

"Oh hi, Kazue-san and Aoshi-kun. I'm glad that you are here." She smiled weakly. The small child on her hands started to cry. Aoshi was very anxious to know if the baby was a girl or a boy. If it's a boy then surely he will have a play mate. But if it's a girl… then…

The cloth covering the small baby fell away and Aoshi's world seemed to stop as he looked at the baby. It was a girl. A cute and chubby baby girl with soft brown eyes. Same as her mother's. It seems to be looking at him.

"Do you want to hold her?" Aoi-san asked him as she noticed him looking intently at the baby.

"I- I don't know how." He answered.

"Here, I will show you." Aoi managed to help him hold the baby.

"What is her name?" He asked. Aoi and Hiro looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, actually, we got too excited that we forgot to give her a name." Hiro laughed. His father also laughed. Then he looked at the smiling face of the beautiful baby.

"Ayumi. Her name is Ayumi." And he could hear the baby laugh.


	2. Hidden Feelings

Aoshi was already twenty five years old when the commander of the Oniwaban died. And he left Ayumi and Misao under his care. Ayumi was already fifteen that time and grew up to be a fine young woman and Misao was just eight years old and seems to be a tomboy. Together with the closest members of the Oniwaban they raised the two girls and it seems that his affection for Ayumi was growing as time passes by. He was sitting on a bench and thinking about the next mission that his group will do when young Misao suddenly popped on is sight.

"Aoshi-san!" She shouted and held a ball in her hands. He already knew that the little girl wants to play with him. He also has a soft spot for Misao, however his affection for Ayumi was a bit more that what he feels for Ayumi's sister.

"Okay." He followed the young girl but his sight never left young Ayumi who was currently washing the clothes and helping the other ninjas. After playing with her, Aoshi again went back to the bench.

"You seem to be having some deep thoughts down there Aoshi-sama." Hannya said as he approached him

"I'm thinking about Ayumi and Misao's future." He answered his comrade.

"Well, we have another mission Aoshi-san. We can just leave Ayumi and Misao to Okina-sama."

"That's what I'm thinking but..." He wasn't able to finish his sentenced. He felt a bit sad leaving Ayumi behind while he will be busy again with another mission.

"You can't leave Ayumi behind?" Hannya asked again. He wasn't able to answer. Hannya was his closest comrade among the four members of the group under his jurisdiction.

"Well, well. You seem to know me more that I know myself." He chuckled.

"That's because you are too transparent Aoshi-sama." Hannya couldn't help but laugh at his commander.

"Yes, I'm afraid I couldn't leave her behind."

"But still we have tons of things to do. You just can't bring her with us and she is the only family of Misao. And besides it's too dangerous." Hannya replied. He stood up and looked away. All he wanted to do was to protect her. And love her. But not now. Not now.

"Quickly tell the others that tomorrow night we will leave." He said and entered the house.


End file.
